


Outer Space [Vid]

by findmeinthealps



Category: Inside Llewyn Davis (2013), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Fanvids, Gen, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-08-27 03:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findmeinthealps/pseuds/findmeinthealps
Summary: Please don't shoot them into Outer Space.





	Outer Space [Vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Inside Llewyn Davis provided us with [this great scene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lSwO-k-RqNA) of Poe Dameron and Kylo Ren performing a song together with Justin Timberlake about not wanting to go into outer space. So naturally I had to make a Star Wars vid out of it. 
> 
> Song: “Please Mr. Kennedy” by Ed Rush, George Cromarty, T Bone Burnett, Justin Timberlake, Joel and Ethan Coen, from Inside Llewyn Davis, performed by Justin Timberlake, Oscar Isaac and Adam Driver  
> Runtime: 2:11
> 
> [Tumblr](http://findmeinthealps.tumblr.com/post/177886265092) | [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TahK50LIXQc)

Lyrics:

One second please!

Please Mr. Kennedy (Uh oh!)  
I don't wanna go (please don't shoot me into outer space)  
P-P-Please Mr. Kennedy (Uh oh!)  
I don't wanna go (please don't shoot me into outer space)

I sweat when they stuff me in the pressure suits  
Bubble helmet, Flash Gordon boots  
Nowhere up there in gravity zero (outer, space)  
I need to breathe, don't need to be a hero (outer, space)  
Are you reading me loud and clear?  
Oh!

Please Mr. Kennedy (Uh oh!)  
I don't wanna go (please don't shoot me into outer space)  
P-P-Please Mr. Kennedy (Uh oh!)  
I don't wanna go (please don't shoot me into outer space)

I'm six-foot two, and so perhaps you'll  
Tell me how to fit into a five foot capsule  
I won't be known as man of the century  
If I burn up upon reentry  
Gotta red-blooded wife with a healthy libido  
You'll lose her vote if you make her a widow  
And who'll play catch out in the back with our kid?  
Oh!

Please Mr. Kennedy (Uh oh!)  
I don't wanna go (please don't shoot me into outer space)

Countdown!

Oh no!

Please Mr. Kennedy (Uh oh!)  
I don't wanna go (please don't shoot me into outer space)  
Please (oh please!)  
Please (oh please!)  
Please (oh please!)  
Please don't shoot me into outer space!  
Please (oh please!)  
Please (oh please!)  
Please don't shoot me into outer space!

Please Mr. Kennedy!


End file.
